1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carburetor electronic control system that is mainly applied to a general purpose engine, and particularly to an improvement in a carburetor electronic control system that includes a transmission device coupled to a valve such as a choke valve or a throttle valve for opening and closing an intake path of a carburetor, an electric actuator for making the valve open and close via the transmission device, and an electronic control unit for controlling the operation of the electric actuator.
2. The Related Art
Such a carburetor electronic control system is known from Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Laid-open No. 56-150834.
In the conventional carburetor electronic control system, since a transmission device and an electric actuator are mounted separately from an electronic control unit on a carburetor or an engine, it is necessary to employ individual casings in order to protect them from external disturbance, resulting in that the casings become a hindrance in downsizing particularly of general purpose engines, which are used by being coupled to various types of work machines.